


Boomin' (Porn Star AU)

by MystikSpiral



Series: Porn Star AU [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Star AU, Steve's Brooklyn accent slips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikSpiral/pseuds/MystikSpiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve on the other hand, was nervous, the idea suggested by his best friend, Bucky after a long string of complaints due to being a broke art student. It was a joke really, both doubting he’d actually get in, and when he got in, they both stared at each other with blank expressions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boomin' (Porn Star AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks BobhasRainbowVeins for betaing as usual! I'm not sure whether or not to turn this into a series, however I'll just leave it as a series because I might.  
> UPDATE: IM RE-WRITING THIS SERIES. SO YA.

Stark Industries is a multimillion dollar porn company, not limited to straight porn - it varies from different sexualities. It also has a huge umbrella that caters to various kinks and fetishes; theres no wonder why they have such a huge audience. The videos are high quality and the actors are professional and efficient in getting done what they need, well, done.

The man behind all the madness, Tony Stark, keeps things running smoothly. It started out as something for fun, what’s a few recorded fuck sessions between buddies? Until those tapes got out and spread like wild fire; surprisingly getting positive feedback. So, Tony made a few more, getting more people involved because why not.

Soon, the brunet got a professional camera crew, sets, and an enormous building to house everything. His industry steadily rose to fame, evolving into his own magazines, photo shoots, interviews, events, even winning a myriad of awards.

Nevertheless, saying Stark Industries is huge is a huge understatement. It’s also needless to say that Tony Stark, now in his mid thirties, is very popular. Although he is now rarely featured in videos, both men and women still fawn over him, either wanting to be him or be with him. Who could blame them? Tony was already born into wealth, a genius who graduated from MIT at the age of seventeen and had the charm and confidence that everyone wish they could produce, not to mention he’s incredibly attractive.

He seemingly had everything going for him, that is, until he saw a headshot of the twenty-five year old art student, Steve Rogers. Picking candidates for Stark Industries is a tedious project done by Tony and his redheaded loyal assistant, Pepper Potts (she doesn’t participate in pornography). They always had something they were looking for in particular, each actor needing to stand out and be memorable.

Which is exactly who Steve Rogers is; blond hair, blue eyes, lips so pink that it made Pepper question if he’d used her lipstick, and bulging muscles that flexed underneath his way too tight white v-neck. The art student was smiling in the picture, perfectly straight white teeth, blond lashes hovering over bright blue eyes.

Breathtaking.

Tony probably stared at the picture for a half an hour straight. As they deliberated each possible candidate, the brunet found his eyes wandering back to Steve’s headshot. Pepper rolled her eyes. “I’ll give him a call.”

“Oh, Pepperoni, you know me so well,” Tony retorted with wide grin, giddier than a kid on Christmas day.

So Pepper called him, set up an appointment to get started on background checks and a face to face interview, just to see how he actually interacts. All of which Tony isn’t a part of, but in this case, gravely wishes he was. He does, however, have the opportunity to direct the obligatory seven to ten minute jerk off video. Luckily, the blond passed the first few parts of the acceptance project, and he was now shaking hands with the gorgeous man.

Steve on the other hand, was nervous, the idea suggested by his best friend, Bucky after a long string of complaints due to being a broke art student. It was a joke really, both doubting he’d actually get in, and when he got in, they both stared at each other with blank expressions.

Now that he’s actually shaking hands with the unfairly sexy man sporting a Black Sabbath shirt and sinfully fitting jeans, he finally felt that rush of nervousness spike through him in waves. It’s the Tony Stark.

“Don’t be nervous, kid. Pretend like I’m not even here. Pull on your schlong a couple of times like you would on a dateless night and give the camera some sexy eye fucking. You’ll do great.” He spoke as if he’s done it a million times before - which he probably has.

Steve nodded and sat on the couch that was set up behind him, several lights glaring every which way, a lamp on some bogus night stand, and a red head with her legs crossed sitting in a stool.

“Ready when you are.” Tony kept his eyes fixed on Steve’s, who in turn nervously grinned in response and settled onto the couch.

Tony adjusted the camera and announced, “And, Action.”

Steve froze, staring at the camera and not exactly knowing what he should be doing - should he pull out his cock? Should he start teasing himself? He probably looked so ridiculous. 

Meanwhile, Tony sensed the confusion and decided to guide the poor, confused man. “Tell everyone your name.”

The blond perked from the hand out of encouragement, hopefully the previously awkward staring contest he held with the camera wouldn’t affect the outcome of the video. “Steve Rogers. I’m twenty-five years old.” He shot the camera a smile but was really aiming for it to hit Tony.

“What’s a GQ model like you doing at a porn company?” The brunet was still a bit taken back by why he chose Stark Industries. Steve was gorgeous and could seriously model instead of ogling at a camera and fucking someone’s ass. Now that he thinks about it, models aren’t that much different.

Steve chuckled, “You know, tales of a broke art student.” 

That earned a laugh out of Tony. Dry humor, huh? “I see. You know you don’t strike me as the artsy fartsy type.”

“Well, I used to be in the army before this.” Steve’s words trailed off a bit, not really wanting to go into too much detail.

Tony on the other hand was turned on by the fact. “What was your rank?”

“Captain. ‘Left because I figured I should be doing what I love doing.” Not the whole truth, but that’d do for now.

“So, I can call you Captain?” Tony asked playfully. He’ll definitely do so.

“Only in certain circumstances,” Steve teased back with a haughty wink in his direction, making both burst into laughter. The wink, however, went straight to Tony’s groin.

“Well, this isn’t twenty questions so I’ll shut up now. Why don’t you take off that shirt.” 

Steve nodded and removed it, grateful that he wasn’t shaking, the brief conversation having calmed him a bit. 

“I know I said I’ll shut up but goddamn kid. You really were in the army weren’t you?” Okay, Tony was definitely getting hard now, not that he felt any shame in it. It was as if the lord himself hand crafted each muscle and gave it to the brunet as a blessing; Tony was unbelievably thankful.

Steve grinned at the so to speak compliment, and ran his hands over his chest, feeling up his abs and pecks, outlining them gently with his fingertips before rubbing them over his nipples, pinching slightly and drawing out a gasp from himself.

God, he was getting turned on, not that it’s hard when Tony Stark is drilling holes into you and shelling out compliments. The art student kept the motions, letting out slight groans here and there, next taking his free hand to palm his half hard cock.

“You’re from Brooklyn?” Tony asked which Pepper gave him a pointed look for, basically saying ‘stop talking’. However, he had a method to this. 

Steve panted slightly, keying in after a few seconds and answering the random question, “Uh yeah, born and raised.”

“You don’t have much of an accent.”

Steve grinned a bit. “Yeah, it comes out when I’m really pissed or..ah..” His voice hung there, and the brunet smirked - jackpot. 

“Or?” Tony pushed. Pepper rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help but smile a bit, always up to something.

Steve moved his eyes to one of the glaring lights, not sure at this point if he was nervous or embarrassed to admit what he had to say, however he proceeded to talk. 

“When I’m really into sex, it slips out.”

Tony decided to milk this. “Mhmm, taking it that you top?” 

“Preferably, yeah.” 

“So if you were ramming your cock into me and pinning my arms down, I might hear a bit of Brooklyn slip out?” 

Steve felt heat pool in his balls and his breathing hitch. God, he wanted to do that. His cock twitched with interest and Steve palmed himself faster.

“Fuck yes...” 

“You’d talk dirty to me wouldn’t you? I bet you would growl into my ear about how I’m gonna take your cock, which, by the way, you should show me.”

Steve’s eyes were heavy lidded and he pulled his jeans down around his ankles with ease, pulling out his now fully hard cock and tugging his balls out. Tony whistled. “Gorgeous cock, Rogers. You’re really packing down there.”

Tony genuinely meant it. The mushroom flared tip that seemed to be turning a bright red, thick shaft, and low hanging balls with the lightest dusting of hair. Steve’s cock was also a impressive sized length, not obnoxiously big but damn it was big enough.

Meanwhile the brunet was fully hard and traveled his eyes up to see a bright pink flush run all the way down Steve’s body. This kid was going to be the death of him.

Steve’s cock twitched again from the compliment. “Thanks.” He spoke lowly, instantly regretting the comment but shook himself from his thoughts.

Tony tossed him lube and Steve caught it, popping the cap and squirting a bit in his hands. He hissed slightly at the temperature, but it quickly warmed with each stroke of his hand.

Steve breathed heavily and bucked his hips a bit. The only thing he could think about was fucking the brunet. All the while, Tony was hard against his thigh, the sight gorgeous and maddeningly sexy at the same time.

“What are you thinking about?” Tony’s voice was huskier than intended.

“Fucking you,” Steve forwardly retorted, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock then firmly gripping his shaft once more.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Steve’s eyes fluttered shut, still continuing to speak. “I’d have you bent over, pull on your hair and mark you up. Fuck.”

Tony’s breathing became heavier. “Uh huh.” He’s never been this turned on by a candidate before, wanting to let the blond take him.

“You’d be beggin’ for it, and I’d give it to you ‘cause I’d be the only one who could make you scream. You’d take every inch of my thick cock, Tony.” Steve couldn’t stop the filth from leaving him, his accent coming through and his muscles tensing as he fisted his cock.

Tony swallowed thickly, Steve’s Brooklyn accent doing a number on him along with the borderline possessive speech. His name on Steve’s lips sounded so damn right. Tony was going to lose it if Steve kept on.

“You’d take load after load of my cum. You’d like that, wouldn’t ya, Tony?”

“Yeah,” He spoke hoarsely, throat suddenly dry.

Steve reached his free hand down to fondle with his balls, giving them a light squeeze. He bucked up and thrust into his fist a solid four times then came with a shout. Thick ropes of semen painted his chest and abs as he groaned. “Fuck.”

Tony felt as if he couldn’t breathe all of a sudden, a bit of pre-come slipping onto his thigh. The sight was enough to actually make him come if he didn’t hold back so damn hard.

Pepper looked over to see a wide eyed and gaping mouthed Tony. With a smirk, she spoke. “We got it.”

Tony snapped out of his trance and nodded. “Right.” He then cut off the camera and reached over to toss Steve a towel. Steve wiped the come off and placed the towel back onto the couch. Then he pulled his pants back up, tucking himself in and reaching for his shirt.

After getting himself together, Tony walked over to him. “Good job, Steve...Yes, I know that’s an awkward way to follow up after something like this.”

The blond laughed, more out of relief than anything else. “Thanks.” 

The sexual tension between the two still hung in the air, however it began to die down just a bit although Steve took a mental note of Tony’s hard on. 

Pepper stepped in between the intense eye fucking contest, although their eyes stayed locked on one another. “I think you’re definitely in,” she said, the comment obviously aimed towards Tony. “I’ll email you a schedule this weekend. Thank you, Steve.”

“No, thank you.” Steve eyes dragged over Tony’s erection once more. They shook hands, the touch lingering for a bit until they reluctantly had to pull away due to another actor popping in.

Steve gave one last smile and stepped out. Once he got on the elevator he pumped his fist in the air and shouted, “Hell yeah!” 

He stopped mid fist pump when a man with messy, short blond hair stepped in with a raised brow. Steve’s face flushed in embarrassment, his thoughts reeling with ‘God fucking damnit’.

“Did you get in?” the blond asked, Steve nodded.

“Uh, yeah.”

The man grinned cheerily. “Awesome! Welcome aboard dude, I’m Clint by the way.” 

He held out his hand to shake and Steve smiled, grabbing it. “Thank you. Nice to meet you Clint, I’m Steve.”

The elevator dinged and as Steve stepped off on the lobby floor, Clint waved. “See you around. Hopefully you get to fuck me.” 

Before Steve could respond, the elevator door shut, thank god. He had no clue what to say to that. Sighing he turned on his heels and walked out of the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how ya like it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
